The Adventures of the Mauraders and Friends
by dumbledorelives
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter start off at the Potters in the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of their adventures... friendship, romance... and betrayal.
1. The Beginning of the Adventures

A/N: The story begins in James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew's summer before fifth year. As any Harry fans would know, Remus is a werewolf, and by this time, James, Sirius, and Peter have undergone their transformations to become Animagi. I hope you enjoy it so far [I promise, it'll get more interesting!].  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the Adventures  
  
It was the dead of the night, when most fifteen-year-old teenage boys would be sleeping. But those teenage boys in question were Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And anyone who knew them would say that they were never ones to follow the rules... or curfew. Instead of being good children and sleeping, they were exploring the Potters' attic, seeking more adventure.  
  
Peter looked nervous. "Umm.... guys, are you sure we're allowed to be up here at midnight?" He glanced around the dark attic in fear.  
  
"Of course we're not allowed in here, Wormtail." Sirius answered, exasperated. "That's why we're here in the middle of the night."  
  
James grinned, checking a dusty box labeled "odds and ends". "That's why we're here at all." He looked over at Remus, whose head had disappeared into a box. "Hey Moony, found anything interesting yet?"  
  
Remus looked up. "Actually, I think I have," he said, grimacing. "It's just stuck under a load of other rubbish."  
  
Sirius went over and together, they pulled out what looked like a huge, dirty rug.  
  
"Err... what's so interesting about a gigantic rug?" Peter asked, looking confused.  
  
But James had jumped up excitedly and ran over to the rug. "This isn't any old rug," he said, his eyes glinting mischieviously. "It's my grandad's old multi-passenger magic carpet!"  
  
Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Great job, mate," he said, his eyes starting to glint, a lot like James's.  
  
"But aren't magic carpets illegal?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Wormtail," James said, his eyes still on the magic carpet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's try it out!"  
  
They carried the magic carpet down the stairs, and tip-toeing quietly as to not wake Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they brought the magic carpet outside onto the Potter's front yard. Checking to see if there was anyone on the street or any neighbors watching, Sirius and James clambered onto the carpet.  
  
But Remus and Peter looked a bit hesitant.  
  
"What if we get caught, guys?" Remus said. "This isn't just breaking a few minor school rules, it's breaking the law!" Peter nodded.  
  
Sirius waved their concern away. "We won't get caught. Stop being such a worrywart."  
  
Remus smiled in spite of himself. Nothing could worry Sirius and James. He and Peter had always been the more cautious ones of the group.  
  
"Anyway, you're the one who found the carpet. It wouldn't be fair to just leave you behind," James added. He turned to Peter. "And you too, Wormtail."  
  
Peter looked anxious, but calmed a bit by Sirius and James's confidence. He looked at Remus.  
  
Remus looked as if he was wrestling with his conscience. He knew it was wrong for them to be flying the magic carpet, but he also knew that he would hate himself if he spoiled their fun. They were the first friends to ever accept him for who and what he was, after all. Finally, he gave in and nodded. "Let's do it," he said, a twinkle coming into his eyes.  
  
Remus settled onto the carpet beside Sirius and James, and Peter followed suit, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
"And we're off!" James whispered.  
  
Under them, the magic carpet sprang to life and zoomed away down the street, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. 


	2. The Carpet Disaster

A/N: Well I think this is a pretty good chapter, it was fun to write at least! Please enjoy and review! Thanks to Pyracantha for being the first to review!  
  
Chapter Two: The Carpet Disaster  
  
The four friends laughed giddily as the magic carpet zoomed past, looping and spinning in the air, turning around random corners. They were flying just above the roofs of the houses.  
  
"This is wild!" Sirius exclaimed, the wind flinging his dark wavy hair around.  
  
"Definitely!" James yelled back, laughing, his untamed hair flying in all sorts of directions as the wind passed through it.  
  
They'd been going for quite some time when Remus suddenly thought of something. "Umm, James, I hope you've been keeping track of where we're going!" he yelled into James's ear.  
  
James suddenly looked horror-struck. "Oh, shit¡¦" he muttered. "Down!" he commanded the carpet.  
  
As the carpet swooped down, the boys suddenly heard a scream, and then suddenly, the carpet hit something and all four of them toppled onto the lawn of a Muggle house.   
  
Thankfully, the boys had been only about three feet from the ground, so none of them were seriously injured. However, it did take them a while to get oriented again. When they did, James sprang up. Sirius was lying on the ground moaning on his right, Peter was lying eagle-spread on his left with a look of terror stuck on his face, and Remus was next to Sirius, on his knees and gasping for breath. Then James saw what [or rather, who] they had hit.  
  
A girl with short blonde hair who looked slightly younger than them lay facedown nearby. She was groaning and from what James could hear, muttering a string of curses under her breath.  
  
James rushed over to her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked her, turning her over.  
  
She looked up at him with terror and disgust, still groaning. She knocked James's hand out of the way and tried to get up herself.  
  
Just at that moment, a girl with dark red hair streaming behind her came running out in her pajamas. "Petunia!" she cried, rushing over to the girl who James had knocked into with the magic carpet.  
  
James looked at her in amazement. "Evans?" he said, shocked. Lily Evans had been his crush ever since his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
The girl with dark red hair looked at James, hardly daring to believe who it was. "Potter?!?!" she screeched, her green eyes widening in shock.  
  
The girl they had knocked into was Lily Evans's sister. 


End file.
